


Alaska Area Code

by VoteForNuke



Series: 2020 MGS Summer Games [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Good Dad Kaz, Screenplay/Script Format, pre-MGS1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteForNuke/pseuds/VoteForNuke
Summary: Kaz calls his daughter for her birthday, 2006.
Series: 2020 MGS Summer Games [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884223
Kudos: 6





	Alaska Area Code

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's stuck with me for a while.

TRANSCRIPTION OF TELEPHONE CONVERSATION

Transcript date: 02/22/2006, 9:27 - 9:32 AM ADT   
Duration: 00:05:04 

Participants: Kazuhira Miller, Cathrine Miller   
Place: Residence to Los Angeles, CA   
Keynotes: Nothing of interest or suspect

  
START TRANSCRIPTION   
  


CATHERINE: Hello?

  
MILLER: Hi, baby! 

CATHERINE: Dad! Are you home now? Did you win?

MILLER: [laughter] It was just training, Kitty––-

CATHERINE:  _ Cat! _

MILLER: Right, right, sorry. It was just training,  _ Cat. _

CATHERINE: I’m going to be 13, ‘Kitty’ is for little girls. Grandma says a young woman like me should have an elegant name. 

MILLER: Ah, I see. Not even officially a teenager and already laying down the law. 

CATHERINE: I’m just training for the real deal. 

MILLER: [laughter] Of course, of course. Did you get my present? 

CATHERINE: Yeah! What is it? 

MILLER: [laughter] You’ll find out soon enough! Just wait!

  
  
CATHERINE: Come on! It’s not like I can ignore it, it’s huge. It’s just sitting in the living room, Mom had to push it behind the couch. 

MILLER: That didn’t rip the wrapping, did it?

  
  
CATHERINE: No...unfortunately...

MILLER: Just three more days, baby. You can do it. 

CATHERINE: [long sigh] One hint. 

MILLER: Fine. It’ll help Balto and Justin get in shape for their next visit up here. 

CATHERINE: [gasp, muffled noise]

MILLER: [laughter] Are you doing your happy dance?

  
  
CATHERINE: Dad!

MILLER: Don’t be embarrassed. I miss you, kiddo. I miss your happy dance. 

  
  
CATHERINE: I miss you, too, Dad. Only 350 days until the trip, though! Then we can go sledding, and fishing, and hunting–-and you  _ have  _ teach me to chop wood, I’m finally 13. 

MILLER: [laughter] I did promise, didn’t I?

CATHERINE: Yep! And you’re not getting out of it. 

MILLER: Wouldn’t dream of it. One day you’ll be old enough to hold your own, then we’ll go somewhere special. Do some climbing. Maybe El Capitan, or a few markers on Everest. 

CATHERINE: How about a hike?

  
  
MILLER: A hike sounds good. 

  
  
CATHERINE: End to end on the Pacific Crest Trail? 

MILLER: Woah. I might be a little too old for hiking three thousand miles by then, Cat. 

CATHERINE: We’ll see. 

  
  
MILLER: [laughter] Glad you have faith in me. 

  
  
CATHERINE: I just want to go on a real hiking trip. Girl Scouts isn’t cutting it. 

  
  
MILLER: [laughter, lasting]

  
  
CATHERINE: Dad!

MILLER: Sorry, I’m sorry. We’ll go hiking, I promise.  _ Real  _ hiking. Oh, how’s your play coming along? 

CATHERINE: They just gave us scripts, it’s not until August. There haven’t even been try-outs, yet. 

  
  
MILLER: Well, you let me know when tickets go up. 

CATHERINE: You’re gonna come see it? Promise?

  
  
MILLER: Promise. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

CATHERINE: [muffled background noise, conversation] I have to go, Grandma’s taking me to find a dress for my party. 

MILLER: Okay, baby, I love you. Tell your mom I said ‘hi’. Oh, and don’t forget to read your card this time!

  
  
CATHERINE: I won’t, Dad. Win the Iditorad for me! Love you, bye!

  
  
MILLER: [laughter] Will do, baby! Bye! 

[CATHERINE line ends. Muffled remark from MILLER end, illegible, possibly not English]  
  
  
END TRANSCRIPTION 

  
  



End file.
